A number of tethered flying crafts powered with a land or water propelled vehicles have been proposed. Examples of such driven vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,825,363; 4,417,706; and 5,082,198. The apparatus described in the aforesaid patents require complex tether assemblies incorporating a plurality of rods or poles having one end attached to the flying craft and the other end to the powered craft. It is to the improvement of such tethered flying vehicle assemblies that the present apparatus is directed.